


Immortal

by rayenbow



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayenbow/pseuds/rayenbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ironic, but immortality would kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

_“I need you to do this for me, Simon.”_

 

_“Clary, I—I can’t.”_

 

_“Please. I’m literally begging you here. I want this. I want this more than anything.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three days ago, Clary had come to him, bright eyed and excited, to tell him she and Simon planned to stay the weekend at Luke’s farmhouse. Something about reliving old times, getting back to her roots, a break from all the crazy her life had become. He wasn’t exactly sure what she’d said after the initial announcement. There was a sparkle to her eyes that was distracting him. She looked childlike, almost giddy at the idea of this impromptu vacation. He’d miss her for those three days, as he always did when she wasn’t gracing him with her presence, but he wasn’t selfish enough to keep her away from something she so clearly wanted.

 

Besides, if she was at the farmhouse with Simon, it would mean that A) she wasn’t patrolling at night and being reckless and possibly dying and B) he would have an adequate amount of time to plan something special for her return; a candlelight dinner, perhaps, or possibly a scavenger hunt or a surprise trip to her favorite museum.

 

So he’d voiced his approval at her, kissed her goodbye, and watched her leave, date ideas already spinning about his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“You don’t want this. This isn’t fun, Clary, it isn’t a good thing, I-”_

 

_“I do too want it. And I’m tired of you and him telling me that it’s not what I want. If you don’t do it for me, I’ll just go find somebody else who’s willing to.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

A scavenger hunt, he decided, that involved her favorite art museum and ended with a candlelight dinner. There would be clues at different exhibits. She’d follow them until she reached the end, and the last clue would be the location of their dinner. It’d be somewhere special. Maybe a rooftop garden sort of thing. It was certainly warm enough for one. And that way, they could eat their dinner with privacy and overlook the city and all its glory. Afterwards, they could walk the streets, explore the city that never sleeps, the one they both knew so well, and possibly discover new things. And when they got back home, probably well past midnight, they could fall into bed together and cuddle, smelling like nighttime and warmth, until they fell asleep.

 

He was a romantic, truth be told. He loved setting up the surprises he did for her. He loved seeing the look on her face, the joy in her eyes, and more than anything, he loved the way she’d throw her arms around his neck and hug him tight for it. He could always feel her heart thumping against his chest, a little faster than his normally did. It was like holding sunlight and life in his arms.

 

It was the most powerful magic he’d ever known.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“You’re sure?”_

 

_“I’m sure. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. This way, I can stay with you and with him. Forever.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

All the final touches had just been put into place. Reservations made, clues put in place, outfit for the night picked out. He was excited. It was ridiculous, but true. She always made him feel giddy, like a teenage boy getting ready to go on the very first date with the girl he’d had a crush on for years.

 

She’d be home in just a couple hours. It gave him enough time to grab a shower, fix his hair and makeup, and get dressed.

 

He couldn’t wait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Simon? I’m hungry again.”_

 

_“I know. We’ll get you something before we go home. At least with a boyfriend like Magnus Bane, you’ll never have to worry about finding a supplier. He knows all the good hook ups.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was just after nine at night when he heard the front door fall open. He’d expected her home earlier, to be honest. But they could still make this work. He might have to push their reservations back, but it wouldn’t be impossible. Hopefully she wasn’t too tired after the trip back.

 

He pulled himself up from his spot on the couch, moving around it just as Clary rounded the corner.

 

For a moment, she looked like everything he’d remembered. Wild copper hair, bright smile, pleased green eyes, dozens of sprinkled freckles, sharp angles and developing muscles all packed tight in one pale, compact frame. There was the same bounce to her step, the same tilt to her head when she saw him. But then he realized there was something inherently off about her. No, not something. A bunch of little things. Her skin was too pale, almost translucent. Her eyes were brighter, more intense. And when she moved toward him, it was with a newfound sense of grace.

 

Maybe he was imagining it. Was three days enough to lose the picture of someone in your mind?

 

He put on a smile anyway when she got closer to him. She smelled of outdoors, the country, specifically, and of something else that he couldn’t quite place. Something tangy and sharp and vaguely familiar. He reached for her, taking her hands and intertwining their fingers together. Her skin was cold, like she’d buried her hands in the snow until she couldn’t feel them anymore. It was mid-summer, though, and that didn’t make any sense.

 

“Hi,” she said, her voice a quiet, musical sound in the otherwise silent apartment.

 

No, there was definitely something off. And it wasn’t something like a new haircut or that she was wearing makeup today or that she decided to start dressing different. Those were the sort of things he noticed, because those were the sort of things he always paid close attention to, fashion and beauty. It was something else, and he wasn’t thrilled with the sneaking suspicion that was crawling up his spine.

 

In the end, he never had to ask her what was different. Whether it was because of the confused crease to his brow or the fact that she just knew him, and knew he’d notice, and was prepared to explain, he wasn’t sure. But she opened her mouth, almost as if she was going to say something, only to have her lips curl back from her teeth. That sneaking suspicion was confirmed when two little fangs slid down, sharp and bright and wrong.

 

The tangy scent clinging to her was blood.

 

His blood turned to ice in his veins. His heart stopped beating, and for a second, he didn’t think it would start again. He felt his cat eyes go wide, even though he almost wasn’t surprised. There were so many things that weren’t right with this. She was a vampire. She’d never get to see the sun again. She’d never bear children. She’d never sit down with him and have a normal dinner with him. She would outlive her mother, Luke, all the Shadowhunters she’d grown close to, and all the mortals she would still yet grow close to, by centuries.

 

She wasn’t a Shadowhunter anymore.

 

It felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. The words he wanted to say got jumbled on his tongue, and instead of opening his mouth and becoming a stuttering fool, he simply kept it clenched shut. He’d never wanted this for her. Immortality would kill her.

 

She watched him carefully, gauging his reaction. He wasn’t entirely sure what she saw. But she stepped closer to him anyway, wrapping her arms around his neck, and murmured against his shoulder. “Now I’ll never have to leave you, Magnus. You’ll never be alone. We can be together forever.”

 

Automatically, his arms came up to encircle her waist, to pull her tighter against him. For once, his heart was beating faster than normal, an unsteady th-thump against his ribcage. And when he didn’t feel her heart beating against his chest, he had to swallow down the bile that rose in his throat.

 

He’d known he was selfish when he got into this relationship with her. But he never thought he’d end up ruining her life.

 


End file.
